footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2016 Segunda División B playoffs
The 2016 Segunda División B play-offs (Playoffs de Ascenso or Promoción de Ascenso) are the final playoffs for promotion from 2015–16 Segunda División B to the 2016–17 Segunda División. The four first placed teams in each one of the four qualify for the promotion playoffs and the four last placed teams in Segunda División are relegated to Segunda División B. It also decides the teams which placed 16th to be relegated to the 2016–17 Tercera División. Format The four group winners have the opportunity to promote directly and become the overall Segunda División B champion. The four group winners will be drawn into a two-legged series where the two winners will be promoted to the Segunda División and will enter into the final for the Segunda División B champion. The two losing semifinalists will enter the playoff round for the last two promotion spots. The four group runners-up will be drawn against one of the three fourth-placed teams outside their group while the four third-placed teams will be drawn against each other in a two-legged series. The six winners will advance with the two losing semifinalists to determine the four teams that will enter the last two-legged series for the last two promotion spots. In all the playoff series, the lower-ranked club will play at home first. Whenever there is a tie in position (e.g. like the group winners in the Semifinal Round and Final or the third-placed teams in the first round), a draw will determine the club to play at home first. Group Winners Promotion Play-off Qualified teams The draw was held in the RFEF headquarters, in Las Rozas (Madrid). Matches Semifinals |} First leg Dinis David Haro |location=Santander |stadium=El Sardinero |attendance=17,926 |referee=Cid Camacho |stack=yes }} |goals2=Febas |location=Murcia |stadium=La Condomina |attendance=4,500 |referee=Rodríguez Cervantes |stack= }} Second leg |goals2= |location=Reus |stadium=Estadi Municipal |attendance= |referee=Gorostegi Fernández-Ortega |stack=yes }} |goals2=Iván Aguilar Pallarès |location=Madrid |stadium=Alfredo di Stéfano |attendance=5,720 |referee=Galech Apeztegia |stack= }} Final |} First leg Second leg Robles Bueso Isi Aguilar |penalties2=Colorado Vítor Marín Haro |location=Murcia |stadium=La Condomina |attendance=2,170 |referee=Caucelo Sace |stack= }} Non-champions Promotion Play-off First round Qualified teams The draw was held in the RFEF headquarters, in Las Rozas (Madrid). Matches |} First leg |goals2= |location=Lleida |stadium=Camp d'Esports |attendance= |referee=González González |stack= }} |goals2=Javi Gómez |location=Seville |stadium=José Ramón Cisneros |attendance=Pérez Paraza |referee= |stack= }} |location=Tudela |stadium=Ciudad de Tudela |attendance= |referee=Fernández Pérez |stack= }} Second leg |goals2=Iker Alegre |location=Villareal |stadium=Ciudad Deportiva |attendance= |referee=Pérez Muley }} |goals2=Álvaro García Salvi |location=Ferrol |stadium=A Malata |attendance= |referee=González Esteban |stack= }} |goals2=Curro Carlos Fernández |location=Socuéllamos |stadium=Paquito Jimenéz |attendance= |referee=Sánchez López |stack= }} |goals2=Mikel Adrián |location=Murcia |stadium=Nueva Condomina |attendance= |referee=Benjumea Álvarez |stack= }} |goals2= |location=Alicante |stadium=José Rico Pérez |attendance= |referee=González Francés |stack= }} |goals2=Colinas |location=Barakaldo |stadium=Lasesarre |attendance= |referee=Fernández Pérez |stack=yes }} Second round Qualified teams The draw was held in the RFEF headquarters, in Las Rozas (Madrid). Matches |} First leg |goals2= |location=Lleida |stadium=Camp d'Esports |attendance= |referee=Lax Franco |stack=yes }} |location=Logroño |stadium=Las Gaunas |attendance=8,314 |referee=Ortiz Arias |stack=yes }} |location=Toledo |stadium=Salto del Caballo |attendance= |referee=Ávalos Barrera |stack=yes }} |goals2= |location= |stadium=Cádiz |attendance=Ramón de Carranza |referee=Díaz de Mera Escuderos |stack= }} Second leg Colinas Arroyo |location=Madrid |stadium=Alfredo di Stéfano |attendance=4,970 |referee=López Toca |stack=yes }} Álex Muñoz |goals2=Mikel Roberto |location=Alicante |stadium=José Rico Pérez |attendance= |referee=Varón Aceitón |stack=yes }} |location=Santander |stadium=El Sardinero |attendance=14,210 |referee=Moreno Aragón |stack= }} Third round Qualified teams As there were only two third qualified teams and two four qualified teams from the same groups, there was no need to make a draw for the two finals. Matches |} First leg |location=Lleida |stadium=Camp d'Esports |attendance=12,748 |referee=Escriche Guzmán |stack=yes }} |goals2= |location=Cádiz |stadium=Ramón de Carranza |attendance=17,388 |referee=Pulido Santana |stack= }} Second leg |penalties1=Cotán Fernández Bernardo Ivi Carrillo Churripi |penaltyscore=5–4 |penalties2=Martínez Suárez Bosch Albistegi Onwu Rubio |location=Seville |stadium=Ciudad Deportiva |attendance=6,000 |referee=Herrero Arenas |stack=yes }} |location=Alicante |stadium=Rico Pérez |attendance= |referee=Iglesias Villanueva |stack= }} Relegation play-off Qualified teams The draw was held in the RFEF headquarters, in Las Rozas (Madrid). Matches The losers of this tournament will be relegated to the 2016-17 Tercera División. |} First leg |goals2=Javi Bonilla |location=Xàtiva |stadium=La Murta |attendance= |referee=Collado López |stack= }} Second leg Corpas |goals2=Gonzalo |location=Linares |stadium=Linarejos |attendance= |referee=Muñoz Pérez |stack= }} Etxaniz Gabri Gómez |goals2=Javi Navarro |location=Leioa |stadium=Sarriena |attendance= |referee=Ávalos Martos |stack= }} Category:Segunda División B play-offs Category:2016 Spanish football leagues play-offs Category:2015–16 Segunda División B